


Hot Mess

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch sits back on his heels and closes his eyes. He leaves his mouth open, and he can feel the string of saliva stretching from his lip to the nearest cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 3: Bukakke

Mitch sits back on his heels and closes his eyes. He leaves his mouth open, and he can feel the string of saliva stretching from his lip to the nearest cock. He rolls his aching shoulders, pushing his chest up as much as he can with his hands bound at the small of his back.

When the first shot of come splashes hot across his left cheek he winces, automatically turning his face in that direction so he can catch some in his mouth. It coats his tongue, drips out of his mouth and down his chin.

On his right, the second stream of come lands by his ear and arcs across his jaw. Mitch leans his head back and moans as he feels the long, slow drip down his throat and into the well of his clavicle. More, smaller drops splatter across his face like freckles and he drinks in the sensation, breathing hard and wound tight even though his own cock hasn’t been touched at all.

Suddenly there’s a hand in his hair, pinching the short strands and yanking him backwards with a firm grip on his forehead. It’s Scott, it must be Scott; Mitch would know those hands anywhere. Scott pushes him down until Mitch’s shoulders hit the floor, his hands caught behind his back and his legs awkwardly bent beneath him, forcing his torso into a steep arch that puts his naked chest on display.

He blinks his eyes open and looks past the come clinging to his eyelashes to see Scott looming above him, kneeling with his legs spread wide for balance. He’s treating Mitch to an upside-down view of his cock as he jerks off, his hand flying at a frantic pace. His cock leaks precome and the drops catch Mitch on the chin. He opens his mouth again, silently begging for a taste he knows Scott won’t grant him.

“Such a hot fuckin’ mess,” Scott mutters under his breath. He hasn’t said a word in so long, content to watch while the others manhandled Mitch into the perfect positions, but it’s Scott’s turn now and he’s clearly wresting control back from them. He aims his cock at middle of Mitch’s chest, and it’s only a few seconds before he’s coming, groaning deep in his throat as he does.

Scott’s come marks him across his sternum and slides into the hollow of his throat, and Mitch thrusts his hips as much as he can in this contorted position, desperate for any sort of friction.

“You love it, don’t you.”

Mitch doesn’t have to answer. Scott’s teasing him. It’s _obvious_ how much Mitch loves it, the idea of being marked, claimed, ruined. He’s nearly at the point of coming untouched. He hopes Scott will touch him, though. “Please,” he whispers. The come on his face is cooling rapidly, and it makes it that much more noticeable. He’s fucking covered. Dirty.

Scott smirks down at him, a smug twist to his lips as he replies fondly, “Dirty whore. Maybe we’ll mess you up some more if you keep begging so pretty.”

Mitch’s cheeks burn with a blush that quickly spreads down his chest. He can only imagine how he looks now, his skin flushed pink and glistening, hard cock leaking into a puddle of wet precome on his belly. He bats his sticky eyelashes, pushing through the hot twist of embarrassment in his gut and turning up the charm, just for Scott, and makes a show of licking his lips. He doesn’t have to pretend to be breathless and needy; he passed that point ages ago and now he’s just desperate for relief.

He sees Scott bite his lip and knows he’s hooked, but one word will drive the knife deeper and hopefully push Scott into action.

“Please.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
